A Night Out
by Saturn T. Riddle
Summary: Padme heads out alone for a drink. Obidala, sorta. T because she's at a bar, getting her drink on.


Title: A Night on the Town

Rating: PG-13 for alcohol.

Summary: Padme goes out on the town and sees something she does not expect.

Padme Amidala did not like the underworld of Coruscant. She hated the seedy clubs and bars, their slimier patrons and the fact that the bartenders ripped off drunken customers. The thought of the rancid smells and shady characters made her shudder. She could not understand how the citizens of her galaxy could conduct themselves in such a manner.

However, it was the one place she could get away. She accepted her fate dismally, trying not to imagine the prostitutes and pimps she would encounter on her way to the one bar she could stand to sit in for longer than five minutes. As she put the finishing touches on her smoky eye makeup, she looked herself over in the mirror to make sure everything was in its proper place. She had to make herself appear different enough so as to not be recognized. She knew it was not uncommon for senators to venture out, but if someone like herself were to get caught, it would cause uproar across the galaxy.

This night she had decided on tight black pants that were nearly cutting off her circulation, an even tighter shirt that bared her stomach, knee-high boots with spiked heels and a bubblegum pink wig. She knew a drastic change of hair color would be enough to keep her hidden, so she typically liked to wear unnatural colored wigs out.

She grabbed her cloak and headed for the door, taking a deep breath as she went. She hoped she would not encounter anything unpleasant…

Padme hopped into a cab and descended into the dark and gruesome underworld she detested and appreciated at the same time. The cab pulled up outside her bar. She paid the driver and got out, careful to keep the hood of her cloak over her head as she walked across the street. She could not risk any recognition at this point. Once she made it into the bar, she knew it was safe.

The bar was crowded as usual. People of all races and professions were standing or sitting, relaxed and much too interested in the company they were keeping to notice her arrival. She cast her hood aside and sauntered up to the bar to order a drink. Adopting her non-senatorial personality always became easier once she had a drink or two in her. She sat down on an empty stool and ordered a cocktail, looking around to make sure no one she knew was present. When she saw no one, she relaxed and started her drink.

The bar she frequented was not very large compared to others she had seen. It was divided into three rooms that created a circle with the bar and the bartenders in the middle. The first room was a situated with tables and chairs for people to sit and relax. The second had booths lining the walls and a dance floor. The third was a darker room in the back with fluorescent lights that usually went unused except for the bathrooms. Bo Dupa K'wanna was always dimly lit, thus making it almost impossible for Padme to be recognized under her makeup and wig. This was why she chose this particular location over others.

There were much classier bars higher above the one she was currently seated at, but her fellow senators, Jedi Knights and other well-known figures were always there. She came to Bo Dupa K'wanna because she wanted to be alone, to get away and not have to see those people anymore than she had to.

An hour and a half later, Padme was several drinks in and beginning to feel it. She had been propositioned a few times now, but she always turned these offers down. She had no interest in one-night stands or socializing with anyone when she came out. She just wanted to be alone.

Suddenly a high-pitched squeal of laughter pierced the air behind her. Turning to see what creature could've made this awful noise, she saw a young woman in a very short dress and very high heels with a drink in one hand and the other wrapped around a young man's neck. His back was to Padme, but she could tell by the way the leather pants he was wearing hugged his legs that he was attractive. The young woman was very pretty, Padme noticed. She had long, dark hair and a cheerful disposition. Though her laughter was slightly annoying, it was clear she was having a good time.

Padme tried to get a good luck at the man she was with, but the woman always managed to keep his back to her. He was tall, very well-built and had sandy hair that looked like it was in the process of being grown out. Padme, now trying to stay hidden from the young woman's view, couldn't help but he enthralled by his movements.

Padme looked down as the young man finally turned around. Peeking back up at him, she nearly dropped her glass in shock. Though he had grown a beard, there was no mistaking the young Jedi Knight that had helped save her planet so many years ago. Obi-Wan Kenobi was here…

Padme's thoughts rushed back to Naboo. She had been fourteen, but her admiration for the then-Padawan had developed into something stronger throughout their adventures together. Now he was here in front of her. She could not risk identifying herself, but she wanted more than anything to talk to him.

The young woman noticed her looking at Obi-Wan. Consequently, she pulled him closer and murmured something in his ear. He smiled and kissed her. Padme was shocked to see a Jedi Knight, a person who was supposed to be serene and composed, sticking his tongue so far down the throat of some trampy-looking woman.

Padme began to feel her temperature rising. Her cheeks flushed and suddenly the room was much hotter than it had been a few moments ago. She turned back to her drink, unable to watch anymore. She could not figure out why seeing Obi-Wan with another woman enraged her so much. After all, it had been a very long time since she had seen him last. It was perfectly reasonable that he would've found another woman by now.

Not that she and him had ever been an item. Padme knew it had been nothing but a silly crush. She couldn't help but be upset. He had been her first kiss. She longed to feel his lips on hers again, just like she had in that brief moment when the two of them had been alone on the ship back to Naboo from Coruscant.

"_Obi-Wan," Padme said, looking up at the Padawan sitting next to her._

"_Yes, Padme?" he replied without looking at her. She could not tell if this meant he was indifferent to what she had to say or if he wasn't looking at her for other reasons._

"_May I kiss you?"_

_He turned and looked down at her. "What do you mean?" he asked sternly._

"_I just want to know what it would be like to kiss you," she said earnestly._

"_Well, alright," Obi-Wan said. He reached out a hand, pulling her face to his and kissing her gently. He pulled away after a moment._

"_You're too young," he said, getting up and walking out of the room._

Padme snapped back into reality, noticing the woman push her aside to order another drink. She could not get the bartender's attention, so Padme took the only opportunity she knew she would have. She stood up and walked over to Obi-Wan, patting him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked down at her. She noticed he was giving her the same stern look he had so any years ago, but this one seemed different. She was a young woman now. She was old enough to know what she was doing. She was no longer a fourteen-year-old girl with a crush.

"Hello, Master Kenobi," she murmured.

"You must be mistaken, m'lady," Obi-Wan said. "I am no Jedi."

"And I am no senator," she said, looking up at him with a small smirk.

Obi-Wan took a step back. "It can't be," he stammered. "What have you done to your hair?"

"It's a wig," Padme said. "I must admit I was a little surprised to find you here, Obi-Wan."

"I could say the same for you—"

"BEN!"

Padme rolled her eyes and turned around. There stood the young woman holding two drinks. She looked Padme over in obvious disgust.

"Ben, who's your friend?" she asked suspiciously.

"This is—"

Padme stuck out her hand. Her blood was boiling over at the idea that Obi-Wan was spending time with such a—

"It matters not who I am. We're old friends. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"I'm Mina," the young woman said, handing the beer she was holding to Obi-Wan. "I'm a friend of his too."

"We're not that kind of friends," Padme snapped. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Well, now you have. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Mina, be polite," Obi-Wan said. "She's an old friend."

"I'm sure she is," Mina muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I should go," Padme said, unable to stand anymore interaction with this woman. It was obvious Obi-Wan and her were not meant to meet again under these circumstances. Perhaps there would be another time.

"Yes, I think you should," Mina said rudely. Obi-Wan glared at her.

"Goodbye, Obi-Wan," Padme said, looking into his eyes. Once again, she could not read his blank look, but as she walked away, she could feel him staring at her hard. She smiled at this and left Bo Dupa K'wanna with the knowledge that Obi-Wan would be very distracted from his date the rest of the night.


End file.
